Jealous
by flawlessblack
Summary: A short story about Chanyeol and Kyungsoo from cut scene EXO Next Door. Chansoo slight hunbaek. Yaoi. Happy reading and review.


**Jealous**

Genre: Romance

Rating: T+

Pairing(s): Chansoo, slight Hunbaek

Setelah tour Asia The Lost Planet, SM memberikan istirahat untuk exo selama 3 bulan ke depan. Hampir semua member memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, kecuali Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Sehun. Mereka tidak bisa pulang ke rumah mereka karena orang tua mereka sedang pergi sehingga mereka berencana akan tinggal di rumah harabeoji Chanyeol.

Semua member sedang menyiapkan barang bawaan mereka. Ada Chen yang sedang mencari kopernya yang ia lupa taruh dimana. Kyungsoo yang sedang membantu Xiumin melipat pakaiannya. Sehun dan Kai yang berebut pasta gigi dan masih banyak kegiatan absurd yang lain.

"Umin hyung, kau jadi pulang ke rumah orang tuamu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melipat kemeja biru milik Xiumin.

"Tentu, memang kenapa? Kau mau ikut?" balas Xiumin menatap dongsaeng kesayangannya tersebut.

"Aku ingin ikut jika boleh. Hah.. kenapa juga appa dan eomma harus pergi Jeju. Seungsoo hyung juga! Padahalkan mereka tau aku akan pulang~" rengek Kyungsoo dengan bibir manyun.

"Tentu bol-"

"ANDWAE!"

Suara pekikan dari arah pintu memotong perkataan Xiumin. Sontak keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Ah, rupanya Chanyeol dengan mata melotot tajam ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Andwae! Kau tidak boleh ikut Umin hyung! Kau kan sudah janji padaku akan ikut denganku, Baekhyun dan Sehun," protes Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Iya sih, tapi kenapa? Kan kasihan Umin hyung kalau pergi sendiri, Chan," alibi Kyungsoo.

"Nan gwaench-"

"No no no. Tetap tidak boleh!" Chanyeol segera mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya keluar kamar. "Kajja, bantu aku merapikan pakaianku."

"Ya! Umin hyung, tolong akuuu...," jerit Kyungsoo yang perlahan hilang meninggalkan Xiumin yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck. Chanyeol sialan, asal potong perkataan orang. Pasangan childish."

.

Pada tengah malam, kebanyakan orang menghabiskan waktu mereka di tempat tidur mereka dengan pemanas ruangan dan mimpi yang indah. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk 4 namja tampan dan manis ini. Ya, 4 namja tampan dan manis itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Sehun. Mereka berempat baru saja sampai di perumahan dimana rumah harabeoji Chanyeol berada. Karena untuk menghindari adanya berita, manager mengantar mereka pada tengah malam.

"Hah.. kita menetap disini untuk 3 bulan, benar?" celetuk Baekhyun.

"Ne," balas Kyungsoo. "Ini semua akan ada di internet besok."

"Diamlah," ucap Chanyeol ketus. Sepertinya dia masih kesal dengan Kyungsoo. Dia tatapnya tajam Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. "Kalian ingin semua orang mendengar?"

"_Oh man, _kita harusmengurusnya kalau begitu," ucap sang maknae. "Kenapa juga Matilda sangat berat?!"

"Ya, maknae. Kecilkan suaramu, bodoh," ucap Chanyeol menjitak kepala Sehun.

PLUK

Sebuah benda jatuh di depan mereka, lebih tepatnya di depan kaki Chanyeol.

"Pembalut?" lirih Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sejak kapan kau menggunakan pembalut, Chan?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Ish. Ini bukan milikku, Kyungie!"

"Guys, sepertinya pembalut itu milik yeoja disana," ucap Baekhyun dengan telunjuk yang mengarah pada seorang yeoja yang tertidur di jalan.

"Sedang apa dia tidur di jalan? Apa dia tidak punya rumah?" celetuk Sehun. "Kasihan sekali."

"Kajja kita hampiri dia," putus Kyungsoo.

Mereka berempat pun akhirnya menghampiri yeoja yang tdur di jalan tersebut. Mengelilinginya dan menatapnya intens.

"Gwaenchana?" ucap Kyungsoo ramah.

Namun sepertinya yeoja itu terkejut. Dia segera bangun dan berlari cepat menjauhi mereka berempat.

"Yeoja aneh. Seperti menlihat hantu saja."

"Mungkin yeoja itu takut melihat wajah serammu, Chanyeol hyung."

"Ya! Jinjja. Sudahlah, kita sudah sampai. Cepat masuk dan tidur, arra?!"

"Ne...," ucap ketiganya lirih.

"Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, masuk!"

Kyungsoo segera menaiki tangga dengan tas di tangannya kemudian disusul Baekhyun dan terakhir Chanyeol dan Sehun yang mengangkat tas besar mereka bersamaan.

.

"Hyung hyung, tunjukkan aku aegyomu," ucap Sehun dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya bertopang dagu di bagian atas sandaran sofa.

"Sirheo."

"Ah ayolah, Kyung," rengek Baekhyun.

"Sirheo," balas Kyungsoo yang kemudian tiduran di sofa dengan bantal di pelukkannya.

"Hyung, kau pelit," protes Sehun.

"Ah jinjja~ Sudahlah, Sehunni, kita hubungi Kai saja bagaimana?" bujuk Baekhyun. Ia lalu mengambil handphone dan tongsisnya. Menyalakan video call.

"Oh, Kai!" pekik Baekhyun setelah melihat wajah Kai di layar. "Annyeong~"

"Apakah disana ada yeoja cantik?" ucap Sehun cepat menghalangi wajah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang mendengar nama Kai membuka matanya.

"Ah ya, ada apa denganmu?! Jinjja," sela Baekhyun sengit sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun yang direspon tawa oleh Kai. "Oh Kai, kulitmu terlihat lebih terang. Ah tapi apakah disana ada yeoja cantik? Hehe." Sontak ucapan Baekhyun disambut tloyoran(?) di kepalanya oleh Kyungsoo.

"Lupakan itu. Dimana kau sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya. "Apa kau bertemu eommonim?"

"Hahaha, satu persatu jebal," kekeh Kai. "Bagaimana kalian disana?"

"Ah disini membosankan. Lihat saja apa yang kita lakukan," balas Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Sehun.

"Tidak asik," ucap maknae.

"Yeah," timpal Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga gatal ingin menari lagi," rengek Kai di seberang sana. "Aku merindukan kalian. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Yah, nikmati waktumu. Serahkan tempat ini pada kami," ucap Baekhyun

"Geurae," setuju Kyungsoo dengan senyuman.

"Geurae, sampai jumpa nanti. Annyeong."

"Annyeong~" Ketiganya melambai ke arah Kai lalu memutuskan sambungan.

"Ah apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" ucap Sehun malas sambil memanjangkan kepalanya ke belakang sofa. Seketika matanya membulat.

"Apa yang dilakukan? Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan," jawab Baekhyun setelah menaruh ponselnya.

"Aaaaa ya ya ya, apa yang yeoja itu lakukan," ucap Sehun menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan berbalik menghadap jendela belakang mereka.

"Mwoya mwoya, mwondae mwondae?" respon Baekhyun ikut melihat ke luar.

"Duduk, lihat ke tetangga sebelah," perintah Sehun.

Kyungsoo yang heran dengan kelakuan teman setimnya itu juga ikut melihat ke luar. Disana, dapat dilihatnya seorang yeoja yang sedang melihat ke arah mereka dengan teropong kecilnya. Seperti sedang-

"Apakah dia sedang men-stalking kita?" ucap Sehun.

Ya, stalking.

"Shh, yeoja itu terlihat tak berbahaya," pikir Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum. "Perlukah kita melakukan sesuatu yang lucu dengannya?"

"Call," setuju Sehun.

"Call. Dan kau, Kyungie? Call?"

"Huh?" respon Kyungsoo bingung lalu kembali memperhatikan yeoja tadi.

"Hah, dia tidak asik."

Sehun mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan Baekhyun menghitung dari tiga. Setelah hitungan ke satu, Baekhyun menempatkan tubuhnya menghimpit Sehun. Mendekatkan kepala mereka hingga terlihat seperti sedang berciuman.

"_Come on _hehehe..."

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak menciumku saja sekalian?" bisik Sehun yang masih dapat didengar oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Kalau aku menciummu dan yeoja itu memfoto kita bagaimana?" balas Baekhyun. Napasnya menerpa wajah Sehun, membuat namja putih pucat itu bergetar.

"Ya kalian berdua, hentikan," ucap Kyungsoo dengan kaki yang menendang kaki Sehun. "Hentikan hey."

Mereka bertiga terus berdebat tanpa mengetahui jika seseorang sedang memperhatikan mereka tajam dari lantai atas terutama pada namja mungil yang masih sesekali memperhatikan ke luar jendela. Orang tersebut lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga.

"Palli tutup jendelanya, hyung. Palli palli," ucap Sehun menggerakkan kakinya menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menutup jendela.

Kyungsoo pun mengambil remote untuk menutupnya lalu melambaikan tangan pada yeoja stalker tadi dengan senyum heart lipsnya. Setelah gorden tertutup sempurna, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan pada Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Neo michyeosseo?!"

"Hahaha tadi itu sungguh mengasikkan, Kyungie. Jangan marah gitu ah," bujuk Baekhyun setelah bangun dari posisi menindih Sehun.

"Masih untung dia hanya melihat lewat teropongny. Nah kalau dia sampai memotret kalian seperti tadi, habis kalian," omel Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, Kyungie hyung. Lagian dia tidak memotret kita kan?" ucap Sehun.

"Tapi- Oh Chanyeolie, kau baru turun?"

Kyungsoo yang masih ingin mengomel terpaksa memotong ucapannya karena melihat Chanyeol datang dengan wajah yang... tidak bersahabat ia pikir. _Ada apa dengan Dobi tiang ini?_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kenapa berisik sekali? Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol dingin. Namja tinggi itu berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Oh gwaenchana, hanya mencari kesenangan sedikit, hyung," balas Sehun.

Setelah duduk di sebelah Sehun, dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyibak gorden. Matanya menatap tajam yeoja stalker yang masih mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah jendela rumahnya.

"Ternyata yeoja itu yang membuat Kyungsoo-ku beralih dan tersenyum manis?"

Seketika ketiga orang disitu terdiam kaku tidak bisa menghindari aura suram dan menakutkan dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyikut Kyungsoo. Menatapnya seolah berkata cepat-lakukan-sesuatu-atau-kau-tidak-akan-selamat-malam-ini. Namun dasarnya Kyungsoo tidak peka jadi dia hanya membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan wajah bingung.

SRAKK

Suara gorden ditutup paksa menyadarkan mereka bertiga. Melihat Chanyeol yang mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo maka saat itu juga Sehun dan Baekhyun minggir memberi jalan.

"Do Kyungsoo, bisa kau jelaskan padaku mengapa kau melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dan tersenyum dengan senyuman yang harusnya hanya milikku?"

GLUP

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia baru paham dengan tatapan Baekhyun tadi. Tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat untuknya. Yang jelas malam ini dia tidak akan selamat dari Chanyeol.

"Ah i..itu eum itu hanya sa..salam perpisahan. Ya salam perpisahan hehe," balas Kyungsoo putus-putus sambil memainkan kuku jarinya gugup.

"Salam perpisahan?"

Chanyeol mengurung Kyungsoo dibawahnya hampir sama seperti Baekhyun yang menindih Sehun tadi. Diciumnya leher Kyungsoo yang berkeringat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba memberinya salam perpisahan seperti Baekhyun dan Sehun saja? Kita bisa melakukannya, kau tau itu."

"Eung a..anu Chanyeolie, bu..bukan maksudku untu-"

"Sstt... Aku mengerti, Baby Soo. Kau juga menginginkannya kan? Dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu," potong Chanyeol disertai dengan seringaiannya.

Chanyeol mengambil remote yang tadi digunakan Kyungsoo, menekan tombol open. Diusapnya pipi tembam Kyungsoo. Menatap mata bulatnya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah seperti anak anjing yang ketakutan.

"Baby Soo, mari kita tunjukkan pada yeoja itu jika kita lebih hebat dari Hunbaek dan bukti jika kau hanya milikku."

"Andwaeeee!"

Teriakan itu menggema ke seluruh bagian rumah. Membuat dua penghuni lainnya yang sedang bersembunyi di dapur merinding seketika.

"Semoga Kyungsoo hyung, masih dapat berjalan baik besok."

END


End file.
